darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley Johnathon
|affilliation = Elementals|marital = Legally Married|age = |birthPlace = |birthDay = |deathPlace = |status = Deceased|species = Anthro fox|sex = Male|gender = Boy|height = |eyes = Red|hair = Orange|element = |discoveryAge = 12|roleplayer = TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade Bed head zed|activity = |part = }} History Pre Elemental Discovery Ashley was born in a small village called Heelon, Seygahn. He had a twin sister by the name of Melody. The two were like any siblings, and had a healthy rivalry with each other. They would have many competitions as a game, each victory counted as a point. This game went on for several years. By the time they turned twelve, and decided to end the game, they both had around two thousand points, but had lost track of the exact number. Melody left the province to find work as a maid in Serentia. Ashley stayed in Heelon in search of work. He eventually found a low-paying job in a sketchy kitchen, but it was better than nothing, so he lived with it. Elemental Discovery Ashley spent a few months working in the kitchen. The environment was much less than desirable. That coupled with the high crime rate in the village, and a constant fear of being mugged caused him a lot of stress. One night, while walking to his small apartment, he snapped. His powers awakened in him as a result of his sudden outburst. Through a rampage of stress anger, and amazement at the new ability, he ended up burning down the entire town. It wasn't until after he had collapsed outside of it and awoken several hours later to the charred remains of it that he had realized what he had done... What he had destroyed... Who he had killed. From that day forwards he swore to use his gift only to defend, and never to harm. He set off with a goal to save ten times the lives he had taken that day. Going Solo Ashley traveled alone for several years, visiting every town, city, and village he could, and searching for any criminal he could find, bringing them to his own form of vigilante justice. By some he was seen a hero, by some, a villain. He accumulated a rather large bounty on his head due to his less than conventional means of justice. Eventually, while in Bri, he got caught by a knight stationed there, and was put in an all stone prison, unable to use his powers to escape. He served a sentence of two years before being released again. Almost immediately after his release, though, he returned to his prior mission, but was much more careful about getting caught. Forming a Group When Ashley was visiting Prince one time, he intercepted a ransacking by a group of bandits. A local farming family offered their daughter to him as a thanks for saving their town. Since he was at that point nineteen, and realized that it might be time to marry, he accepted the offer, much to his now-wife's dismay. The two traveled together, and eventually formed a small group with some other elementals they ran into. Gallery Chibi Ashley.png|Chibi Ashley and Almond Category:Fire Category:Anthros Category:Male Category:Masculine Category:Elementals Category:Veloria Era